1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing a quality of service (QoS), and more particularly, to a method and system for providing a QoS in a broadband convergence network (BcN) deploying a mobile Internet protocol (IP).
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA[2005-S-097-02, Development of BcN Integrated Network Control and QoS/TE Management Technology]
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a broadband convergence network (BcN) is a network for providing wired/wireless convergence and broadcast convergence on the basis of a layer 3.
The BcN uses a mobile IP scheme as one of the supported wireless network management schemes and this scheme is divided into mobile IPv4 and IPv6. The mobile IP scheme enables session-based authentication and resource management by using resource admission control function (RACF) recommended by the international telecommunication union-telecom (ITU-T).
The RACF provides a pull mode and a push mode. The pull mode can be divided into an operation of processing resources and authentication using a session management protocol such as a session initiation protocol (SIP) and an operation of reserving resources along a mobile IP data path using a path-coupled QoS signaling protocol such as a resource reservation protocol (RSVP). The push mode can be divided into an operation of processing resources and authentication using a session management protocol and an operation of reflecting the processed results in the network.
Meanwhile, a conventional technology for establishing a QoS session between a corresponding node and a mobile node uses a resource reservation protocol (RSVP) as a QoS signaling protocol. The RSVP is intended to reinforce the current Internet architecture by supporting a QoS flow.
In the conventional art, the RSVP provides a receiver QoS request to all router nodes along a traffic path to maintain association (path/reservation status) and to establish a resource reservation in each router.
However, this conventional art may cause a connection interrupt due to re-operation of the RSVP at a handover.